


Gammer Girl

by Amypilierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Mortal Kombat, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amypilierfan123/pseuds/Amypilierfan123
Summary: Signe Joins Jack on his channel for a round of Mortal Kombat, Thinking he will win When all the time Signe was amazing at fighting Games





	

TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES, my name is Jacksepticeye and today I got a special guest for my video, come on out.” Signe comes into Jack’s recording room and waves the camera. “Hello everybody” she sits down next to Jack and smiles at him. ‘That’s right guys, I’m having my lovely girlfriend join me for a video today. 

Today we are playing would you rather, me and Wishu are going to go back and forth just answering questions. So let’s get started shall we?” Jack loaded up the game and they got started answering random questions. After making a twenty minute video Jack wanted to make at least one more with her. “So, what shall we play now?” Signe looked at Jack and thought “I want to kick your ass in something, show your viewers I’m a skilled video gamer.” 

Jack laughed “you beat me, I’d like to see you try, hmm ok let’s see what can we play, how about Mortal Kombat?” Signe smiled “your on” Jack started up the game and started out with Scorpion and Signe choose Jade. After like five rounds and Jack losing terribly to Signe, he gave up and looked into the camera. “Well its official my girlfriend can kick my ass in Mortal Kombat.” 

Signe just puts down the controller and kisses Jack on the cheek and leaves the room, Jack just rolls his eyes and does his outro and sends both videos off to Robin for editing. Robin e-mail’s him, joking around about Signe kicking his ass on the Mortal Kombat game. Jack just ignores him but writes back “yeah, it’s whatever.” 

The end


End file.
